The Simple Things
by Temorali
Summary: Germany's been overcome with work from his boss and is really stressed out, so Italy decides to help. Completely harmless fluffy one-shot. Slight GerIta.


It was another work-filled day for Germany, Italy noted to himself. The German's boss had been running him ragged lately- not that he hadn't done that before, of course- but this last week had been more vicious than usual. Germany had even gone so far as to cancel training today (a fact of which the Italian was both grateful and sorry for) just to continue grinding out paperwork at a rate frightfully akin to a machine. Lonely and bored, Italy had gone over to Germany's house, and was allowed to remain under the condition he didn't distract him from his work. Which was actually a lot harder than it seemed. Italy had tried to fill his time by cooking pasta, watching television, and even painting, but towards the end of the day had ended up settling for simply watching the blonde work. He was currently sprawled across Germany's small sofa in his office, staring at the ceiling and stealing the occasional glance at the other nation's back. After a seemingly long amount of time spent being relatively quiet, Italy sat up quickly and faced Germany.

"Luddy?"

Germany's writing paused, waiting for the Italian to continue.

"Luddy, come on, come outside with me."

With a faint sigh, Germany swiveled his chair around to meet the brunette's eyes. Italy's heart sunk a little upon seeing the blonde's face; there were dark lines under his blue eyes, which were normally filled with life and vigor, but were now dulled and tired. His typically neat hair was disheveled and dirty. Every little detail in the German's handsome face shown signs of exhaustion and lack of sleep. The sight yanked on Italy's heartstrings rather unbearably. He spoke again, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Ve…the sunset is probably really pretty. You'll like it, Ludwig."

A guilty look crossed Germany's face as he shook his head ever so slightly. "Feli, I can't. I have too much to do. I can't stop working to do something silly like looking at the sky." At the consequent "kicked puppy" look that Italy sent him, Germany managed a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I know you've been bored all day. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

Italy shook his head, slightly surprising the German. "Ludwig, you need this! It's not silly, it'll make you feel a whole lot better, trust me!"

Germany tried to object, tried to explain that he saw the sky every day and that seeing it again wouldn't help, but the uncharacteristic seriousness in the Italian's deep, brown orbs brought his thoughts to a halt. He hesitated for a moment, grasping for words to say, but ended up only able to sigh and give a tiny nod. Italy's face immediately brightened upon seeing it, and one of his charming smiles broke across his face. "Ve, grazie, Ludwig!" He leapt up from the couch and somehow managed to pull Germany out of his chair and drag him down the hall with energy that seemed to have sprung from nowhere. "You won't be disappointed, I promise!"

Germany stumbled over his own feet, shocked by the Italian's newfound strength, the fact that he had just left an entire night's worth of paperwork on his desk, but most of all, the warmth of the Italian's gentle, graceful hand clasped together with his own. A light blush spread on the German's cheeks at the thought, and he quickly turned to trying to regain his footing to distract himself from his embarrassment. Italy, however, was too focused on leading the larger man to the front door to notice anything. When the two reached the door, Italy abruptly stopped and spun around. At Germany's questioning gaze, Italy smiled, and pulled out a white cloth from his pocket.

"Luddy, you trust me, right?"

Germany raised an eyebrow as he looked from the white cloth to Italy, then back to the cloth again. "Yes…?"

Italy smiled and bent his head to the side, making his curl bounce. "Good! Then can I make you wear this? It used to be a part of one of my white flags but then my brother broke the stick and I don't know why I had it in my pocket until now because that happened about a week ago. But it you put it over your eyes it'll be like a blindfold which is really neat because I don't want you to see the sky until I lead you somewhere to see it better because it'll be prettier that way. Now here, let me just wrap this around your head like this…tie it here…and there! Can you see anything, Ludwig?"

The German's mouth twitched into an amused smile. "No, Feli. I can't see anything."

Italy made a happy "Ve~" sound before once again taking Germany's hand in his and opening the door. A cool and refreshing breeze immediately blew against the pair's skin, dancing past them into the house behind. Germany took a breath of air and let the crispness flow into his lungs. Italy watched with a small smile and only started walking again when he saw Germany begin to relax a bit. The warmth of the blonde's hand in his contrasted with the coolness of the air. The most content he'd been all week, Italy led Germany carefully to a hill just a little ways away from Germany's house. Once at the top, Italy helped Germany sit down on the grass, and he sat beside him.

"Alrighty, Ludwig. I'm gonna take your blindfold off now, okay?" The Italian's nimble fingers made short work of the tied cloth, and it slipped from the German's face and was placed in the grass between them.

A soft intake of breath escaped Germany's mouth as he laid his eyes on the sight before him. For a moment he could do nothing but stare, unmoving. Italy shifted next to him nervously, awaiting response from the other. After a few moments (though it felt a lot longer) Germany managed a whisper. "It's beautiful."

Italy's nervousness quickly left his body and he laughed softly. "It really is."

The sunset was painted the softest tint of red, and tiny flecks of gold were scattered across the sky. The red faded away into pinks and purples and finally blues, and the clouds that stood out against the never-ending canvas were an impossible mix of all those colors. Germany had seen sunsets before, had glanced at them through his window or spared them a glance while on his walk home, but they had never stolen his breath like this. It was incredible.

Italy scooted closer and leaned over, laying his head on the German's shoulder slowly. "See, there are so many things that we see every day. There are people, towns, earth, sky, stars, sunsets. But because we see them all the time, we don't pay attention to them. Even if they're the most beautiful things around us." A silence fell between them, tranquil, until Italy spoke again softly. "I'm glad you like it, Ludwig."

Germany allowed one of his rare, true smiles to slip its way onto his face. He felt all the stress from the week leave his body. His shoulders relaxed, his jaw loosened, his eyes softened. He realized that in this very moment, with the breathtaking sunset and the little Italian leaned up against his shoulder, sharing his warmth, he was the happiest he'd been in a very long time. All uncertainty lost in the breeze, Germany allowed his head to rest upon Italy's, and exhaled peacefully.

"Feliciano. _Danke._"

"_Prego_, Ludwig."


End file.
